The invention relates to the field of the furniture industry. It concerns a table with a folding frame and a method for folding the table.
Folding tables, which can be folded for space saving reasons during times of non-use or during transport, are known, for example the xe2x80x9cAgendaxe2x80x9d model by Dauphin or model no. 4950 by Kusch and Co. Due to their design, these familiar folding tables have a high continuous groove, in which a T-shaped folded steel tube frame submerges. The continuous groove and the relatively thick steel tube that is used are the cause for the fact that the folding tables generally have the disadvantage of appearing very bulky.
Tables with a steel wire frame, which exhibit a particular filigree appearance, such as model no. 6530/6533 by Casala or the xe2x80x9cTensionxe2x80x9d model by Paustian, are also known. The frames of these tables consist of a relatively thin steel wire. Due to the statically beneficial arrangement of the wire struts to the table top, sufficient stability of the frame is achieved despite the small material cross-section.
However, none of the steel wire frame tables available on the market has a folding frame.
The invention is an attempt to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantage of the familiar state of the art. It is based on the task of developing a table with a folding steel wire frame, which has very much a filigree appearance and can be easily folded.
Based on the invention, this is accomplished on a folding table consisting of a table top and a steel wire frame with four vertical struts and four cross-struts in that the vertical struts on one hand are arranged in a pivoting manner on the top in a table front edge profile that is firmly connected with the table top and on the other hand on the bottom are seated in a horizontally non-pivoting manner in rollers, wherein the vertical struts each are arranged only in half of the rollers and in the other half of the rollers the cross-struts are seated in a horizontally pivoting manner, and wherein the cross-struts at their upper ends are fixed in an anchor plate that is arranged on the bottom of the table top.
The benefits of the invention consist of the fact that with the comparatively thin steel wire a statically beneficial triangle structure of forces is realized, which enables a stable table frame despite two loose joint areas.
It is useful when the anchor plate contains a pan, in which a slotted cylindrical tightening disk with a milled end face and a rubber buffer is arranged in an interlocking manner, wherein the tightening disk can be pressed into the anchor plate with a control lever, which is connected with the anchor plate in a pivoting manner around the horizontal axis via a pin, which is arranged centrically in the pan, and is guided in the penetration area of the anchor plate in a non-pivoting manner due to a square cross-section, wherein the pin is screwed together with a nut on the side of the anchor plate that is allocated to the upper table side and a disk spring is arranged between the nut and the anchor plate. The disk spring beneficially compensates for possible tolerances when moving the control lever and thus ensures that the tightening disk is pressed into the pan of the anchor plate always with a constant force. The rubber buffer of the tightening disk prevents a scratching of the table top during stacking in the folded state.
Furthermore it is useful when the table front edge profile is connected firmly with the table top through a tongue that is arranged in a notch of the table top.
Additionally it is beneficial when the table front edge profile contains a hollow space, in which a bumper strip is arranged. This way damage due to scratching can be avoided, such as that created when the front edges of several tables bump against each other.
Finally it is beneficial when the rollers are covered by rubber hoses because this way damage on the floor due to scratching and during stacking of the tables in the folded state is avoided.
It is also beneficial to use a honeycomb table top because this way the overall weight of the table is especially low.
For the purpose of folding the frame, the control lever must be swiveled by 180xc2x0 and the tightening disk be swiveled out of the pan, specifically about the axis of rotation of the roller, wherein subsequently the vertical struts and the cross-struts are placed onto the table bottomxe2x80x94flat and unfolded about the axis of rotation of the rollersxe2x80x94so that two of the four rollers rest against the bottom of the table top.